


Totally In Sync

by MistaBella



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Moving In Together, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistaBella/pseuds/MistaBella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve seem to be in sync in all things. Will they be in sync when it comes to their admission of love, wants, desires, and future? Come take the journey from their beginning to their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inner Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Hawaii Five-0

Inner Feelings

It had been a long week and weekend! Thankfully it was mid-Monday morning. Danno had not been able to have Grace the past weekend because of the case they just finished. Before they head off to the Five-O’s HQ they decide to stop by and get some food at Kamekona’s shack. Steve was ordering for Danno and himself. It always amazed Danno that his Steve knew what to order for him on any given day or moment. ‘Why did McGarrett aka Lover Seal know him like a book’ Danno thought while phoning their Grace.

“Hi Rachael, did you get my text and did Grace understand why we could not pick her up for the scheduled weekend.” Steve sat the food down and sat close to Danno so he could ‘listen’ to Grace’s conversation. That is what he would tell anyone who may ask but the truth was his heart raced a little more when he was this close to his Danno. Steve was even sure it would be even better the closer he was to him.

“Yes Danny, I did and I let Grace know it. She told me she had a feeling and that you guys would be all right. She is trying to play mother to me. Can you believe she is always trying to take care of us (meaning her, Danno and even Steve)?” Rachael was getting use to Steve since Grace now spent her weekends at Steve’s house. Steve had his room, Grace used Mary’s old childhood room, Danno used Steve’s old childhood room, and they still had a guest room. Plus Danno’s apartment was really run down and in a bad section of town. She felt her daughter would be safe in the house and around the house. Grass to play in; also she would be able to swim or surf 

“She does indeed do that when she is with us.” Danno smiling at Steve with their eyes saying it all and twinkling at each other. This is one of the reasons why so many think they are married already. They can’t see themselves but Chin & Kono who had sat down shortly after Steve could see it again.

Rachael was going to make the guys day. “Do you want Grace tonight? She is out of school tomorrow since the teacher’s have their work day.”

Without hesitation, they both said, “Yes.”

When they were done making the full night and day schedule Danno put the phone on speaker. Danno started first.

“Hi Monkey.”  
“Hi Gracie” Steve said at the same time.

“Hi Danno & Uncle Steve! (Her voice enthusiastic from hearing their voices.) I told Mom you would be all right and to not worry. I also knew you would not stand me up for my weekend if you did have something important to do. (All four thinking she was wise for her years.)

“That is right Gracie”, said her uncle Steve.

“Well your Mom told us you do not have school tomorrow. We know you missed our weekend with you. So instead of coming only for a few hours on Wednesday, how would you like to spend the night & spend time tomorrow over there.”

Quickly Steve adds in, “I gave everyone the day off for doing a great job.” He was trying for brownie points with Gracie which in turn meant maybe he could win a little more of his Danno’s heart.

“When can I come over, can I come now, I’ll have all my stuff together by the time you are here, Can Aunt Kono & Uncle Chin come over for a barbeque tonight, Aunt Kono or Uncle Chin can you hear me will one or both of you come over tomorrow & help me with some surfing?”

“Monkey, I said I will let them off tomorrow & as soon as we are done with our paperwork then we can come get you.” Said Steve smirking at Danno as his eyes were dancing with delight. Also all three of them giving Danno a look of a little mini Danno rant. “I will tell you what, when we are done with the paperwork we will come get you.”

“Danno can you talk Uncle Steve into having a cook out with steaks & pineapple on the grill the way he does for me. Also would you ask Aunt & Uncle if they will also come if Uncle Steve says ‘ok’”.

“Monkey I think you just did that yourself; plus you have Uncle Steve wrapped around your little finger along with your Aunt & Uncle.” Danno knowing this is her Ohana for the rest of her life. 

“Monkey I will do that for you. When we pick you up we’ll go to the grocery store & you can pick up the dinner menu.” Steve had said and he could hear her squeal ever so quietly. At the same time giving his Danno a provocative wink and a lustful smile. Again he could not see what he was showing the world because he felt he was in his own private world.

First it was Kono who spoke, “Grace we will be there for a barbeque even if our bosses do not invite us. Because you are the boss of all bosses.” Grace could hear laughter coming from Kono and all the others, which got her to start giggling along with them.

Next it was Chin’s turn, “Also my brave little niece I will take you out tomorrow for some surfing lessons. We will then challenge Kono & Steve to a race. I do not think Danno will want to join us. He is too afraid of Team Grace/Chin.” Again another laughter session starts out.

They finally said ‘good-bye for now & see you later’. When Danno got up after Steve he stepped into Steve’s personal space to hug him tightly. He then stepped away only with his head to look into Steve’s Ocean blue eyes. Steve could feel himself wanting to desperately kiss Danno on the lips. But he quickly could feel Kono & Chin’s eyes on them and yelled “Group Hug”. They headed to the office to do their paperwork on the case & let the Governor know that the inner-circle of the Five-O team was taking off tomorrow. The Governor gave them his heartfelt thanks & told them to enjoy the time off. Just as Steve was to hang up with the Governor; The Governor told them he had sent a quartet of lovely Champagne bottles each having traditional lei’s around them. Which had arrived as the Governor was talking about it. 

~{5~0}~

To Be Continued


	2. Barbeque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve seem to be in sync in all things. Will they be in sync when it comes to their admission of love, wants, desires, and future? Come take the journey from their beginning to their future. **** Disclaimer I do not own or represent Hawaii Five-0

Well the paperwork is done for the day and time to go pick up Grace. So Steve calls in Kono, Chin & Danny; he is about to go over the orders with them on preparations Operation Monkey’s Day. Danny is lost in thought & does not see the others in Steve’s office. He starts in mid-thought & sentence to Steve.

“Ok Lover Sss” Danny says and looks up. Steve is looking at Danny with a happy glint in his eye. Thankfully Kono & Chin’s back are to him but they have a huge smile on their face for Danny. Danny asks, “What’s the matter, did I say something funny, what are you looking at me, you know we have to get Grace right?” Danny moving his hands and arms about while really not knowing what is with all the looks at him. 

“It’s nothing Danny. Chin and I were coming in to see what Steve & you wanted us to do and get while you picked up Gracie.” Kono was trying her best to remain calm and not have a case of the giggles.

“Yes Steve just called us to come in to talk to us. You must have been lost in thought about seals.” Chin said. He wanted to see what Danno would do or say about the Lover Seal comment almost coming from his mouth. However he got an elbow in his ribs from Kono.

Steve decided Danno and he would go and get Gracie. While Chin & Kono get the beers & soft drinks. On the way Steve got the steaks and pineapple. While Danno was picking up breakfast food for the next day, Steve quickly got some cake mix for a surprise for Danno the next day. It was going to be Valentine’s Day so it would be a perfect way to give him a nice gift in disgust of Grace’s gift to Danno.

~{5~0}~

When Danno & Steve got home, Kono & Chin were already there. They were setting up the grill up on the grass just off the lanai. Kono poured ice into the chest with the Longboards and soft drinks in it. They set up the table and chairs from the lanai on to the area partitioned for the barbeque. Chin started up the barbeque just as if it were on a movie queue with Danno, Steve and Grace coming in with the steaks.

Danno told them, Grace was putting away her stuff in her room. Steve was cutting the pineapple into slices & marinating the steaks. 

“So Chin or Kono do you need help out here. If not I will go in and help Steve make a salad for dinner.” Chin & Kono smiled at one another and both said, “No, go help Steve.”

Kono and Chin were alone for a little time and they made use of it to discuss the situation. “Well Chin” exasperated sigh “cuz I do not know how long I can say anything to them. They are so close to saying it but have not given in to it yet.”

“I know Kono but it is their time table. All we can do is support them when they do realize it. When they come to terms, say something to Grace and then to us; we will be happy for them and support them. They are all our ohana and we will not let anyone walk all over their love as if it were something dirty.” Just then as if on queue Danno came out with the salad, Grace in her swimsuit and Steve with the steaks & pineapple.

“Grace do you want to go for a quick swim with Kono before we have dinner” Steve asked like she were his girl. Danno did not even look at Steve or Grace to say it was alright with him because they knew it was permitted. Grace grabbed Kono’s hand and they went down to her private beach. “Kono did you know Danno and Uncle Steve love each other like mom and step-Stan”. Kono smiled at Grace and thought she was wise beyond her years.

“Why do you say that Gracie”, she asks as they get in the water. Kono knows this is girl time where they just stay close to the beach and talk.

“They look at each other in a special way. They stand close to each other. I think they want to kiss each other when they think I am not looking at them” Grace says with authority in her small voice. Kono smiles at Grace, “I think you are right but I do not think they are ready to let the other one know just yet. We will let them take their time, ok?”

“OK” Gracie says with a giggle as her Danno says dinner is ready for them.

They are enjoying a lovely meal of fine grilled steaks, pineapple (which Danno also ate and no one said a word about it), and the salad. Danno claims his mother taught him the dressing but Grace said “Grandma never used pineapple in her dressing so it had to be Uncle Steve who taught him it.” You could see Steve with a smirk on his face. Danno comes to think about it; Lover Seal has been real quiet today. He wonders what he has in mind for later that night. Danno was starting to breath heavy and deep that made him feel the need for air. So Danno took a new beer and walked out to the beach to look at the sunset. Steve tailed behind him and stood there right next to him. Steve & Danno not saying a word to one another just locked into each other eyes.

Well the time to pack up and put Grace to bed came along quickly. Kono, Chin, and Danno cleaned up the barbeque area. Steve put the food away and cleaned up the dinner dishes. When all the chores done, they said goodnight to one another because they knew the Boss would be awake early.

Grace was off in dreamland and smiles all showing on her face. Danno checked on her before going to sleep telling Steve, “Thanks for giving Gracie a nice time and I know you consider her family.” 

“I do Danno! I consider her my daughter also. (Did I go to far, did I hear his breath just hitch, and I am not sure how much more I can do this. I need to do as Danno says think through things and not bulldoze my way in to a situation.) You are both important to me. Well get some rest tonight, night.”

“Night my Super Seal!” Steve knows he calls him that when he is chastising him about something but tonight it was special. Danno secretly hoped Steve got it. 

About an hour after all went to bed and turned off the lights, Danno heard Steve roaming the halls. Danno had the feeling Steve was going to come into his room so he quickly closed his eyes. Sure enough Steve opened the door and was looking at Danno. He had such a bad urge to kiss those lips of Danno’s. Danno always says he is a Ninja Seal so he will not know he’s been kissed. Steve walks up close to Danno’s bed and runs his fingers through some blond hair. Gently bending down to kiss Danno softly on the lips, he pauses a moment and thinks he feels a little of a kiss back to him.

Another hour pass and Danno can not get that kiss out of his mind. He is waiting for Steve to come back to his room. This time he is not going to pretend to be asleep. He hears Steve move about the hall and his bedroom. So after fifteen minutes of not hearing anything he gets up and walks into Steve’s room. He mimics what Steve did to him (so Steve will realize Danno was awake). This time Danno does feel a kiss back and opens his eyes only to see Steve’s ocean blues starring right back at him.

The two of them get up and walk outside down by the beach. They are standing right there together as close as they can with only their boxer’s on. They look from one another and back out to the ocean waiting for something to come to light and say what it is they are feeling. They are afraid to break the spell so they just hold hands. Little did they know they had a visitor watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who is this mystery person, will they hurt or help the budding romance.


	3. Grace's Valentine Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve seem to be in sync in all things. Will they be in sync when it comes to their admission of love, wants, desires, and future? Come take the journey from their beginning to their future. **** Disclaimer I do not own or represent Hawaii Five-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I apologize for not posting this closer to Valentine's but I think you will enjoy it. It is a two part Valentine celebration. It is also a lot of ground work going on for future story lines. Please enjoy, read, and review.

Well morning came early for Steve and Danno since both did not discuss their feelings and did not get much sleep. It was not like they did not want to talk about it. Yet they both were on edge and kept looking behind them. Their 5-0 senses effecting them. They both thought maybe this is coming off their finished case, it being Valentine's Day, Grace being there, and individually not wanting to admit they may have wasted a few years. Steve was thinking and slightly aloud, "Danno now you have me going off on rants". Danno hear it & smiled to himself; mission accomplished I got under his skin too.

Naturally his Danno & his Grace were on their way in to find out why he was not on his early morning swim. In unison, Grace "what about Danno's rants" while Danno comments " what about my rants". Steve looks up and rolls his eyes thinking "OMG they would hear that". Yet Steve stays, " I should have gone on my run". He knows they would not buy it but maybe today it would be left to slide.

Danno sensing Steve needed a break this morning and being Valentine's Day he would make the day nice for Steve for Grace's sake. That is right I will do this for Grace's Valentine's Day.

"Well Gracie how would you like Uncle Steve to cook us breakfast this morning." "Danno I want Papa to make me breakfast." Steve and Danno look at one another with a very puzzled look on their faces. The look between them indicates Steve will be the one to ask the obvious silly question. "So Gracie do you mean Danno is now Papa or Step-Stan is Papa?" Steve knowing the second answer would crush Danno and not be the answer. So Steve looks up at his Danno and looks with a new fond tenderness in his eyes. Grace shakes her head but does not say a word. Now it was Danno's turn to find out, "Gracie, are you not going to answer Uncle Steve?" She stands there with her hands on her hips and rolls her eyes. She gives them a look like they had grown a unicorn horn on their foreheads. "I do not have an Uncle Steve any more, I have a Papa now. Papa you said you'd make us breakfast so come on then." "Ok monkey!"

Steve made her his famous Pineapple pancakes with a sugary doughnut texture for Danno. So now he was cleaning up the mess, making a Valentine cake for Gracie of course, getting tried out Mrs. Williams recipe of homemade lasagna. (He had one heck of time getting the food yesterday. Finally he told Gracie to go with Danno and pick out something for the day. He had to pick up a secret gift for Danno naturally from Gracie. That is what he would tell everyone, but hoped Danno would know the song was from him alone.) He was going to make the day perfect for his love ones. His mind kept going back to the kiss from Danno more than his to Danno and how his Monkey called him Papa. How could he get more lucky he thought until he thought he would have a lifetime of standing on their private beach holding hands looking out at the sunset and talking over the day and planning their future and looking at their wonderful past. He felt today he was acting hormonal and passed the thought out of his mind because he would not live it down from Danno. But just then Danno had become the Ninja Seal and caught him wiping away a tear. "Steve what is wrong. Are you missing your family?" "I am sort of but not my real ohana, they are right here with me right now. With more of them coming later this afternoon." Danno just gave 'Papa' a tender smile while cupping the side of Steve's cheek with his hand. A special private Valentine moment between him and the Lover Seal he loved with his whole heart. He decided there was no rush to decide who loved whom and what they should do next and a whole host of other question/situations to discuss. Right there in that moment he knew he had all the time in the world with his Steven. Looking into Steven's Caribbean Blue colored eyes, he saw Steven seen it too. Steven as if on queue again just nodded his head at Danno.

"Hey Papa Seal, Gracie and I have something to take care while we are in here. We will be there in a minute or two." Danno yells out while he is finishing up on the Pineapple sorbet they are making for him.

"Now Gracie if Papa asks why we made this for him it is because you wanted to make it."

"Danno you know it was you who wants it. Why don't you just tell Papa that you like Hawaii, beaches, oceans & pineapple? You know you have always loved them. You were always telling me about it in New Jersey. Plus when it was just you Danno and I; before Papa found us, we would eat Pineapple and Ham pizza. Why don't you ever tell him; why you pretend to not like it? Plus my Sister Angel told me that you always loved Papa and you had always wanted to move to Hawaii before I was born."

"Monkey where do you come up with this stuff? Me wanting to live in Hawaii, Sister Angels, and me always loving Papa. Plus telling me it was Papa who made me fall in love with Hawaii when I was 13 years old. Kono is right you have an imagination. Oh by the way, I think I hear your Auntie now." Danno is thankful for the car approaching and knowing the sounds of all their cars from too many stakeouts. Danno already put the Sorbet in the back of the freezer and finished wrapping a gift for Steven. He feels happy and content as he heads out to 'His Everything'.

~{5~0}~

Grace and Kono are out with their private surfing lesson. Chin, Steve & Danno are having a couple Longboards while the grill fires up. The table is set but the only thing every one can figure out for dinner is it will be beer and grilled chicken (too be precise 'wooden roasted'). Danno knew something was going on with the meal and there was that odd feeling of being watched again. So Danno was on his way to one of his rants. All it took was Chin calling Steve 'Papa'.

"You know Chin it is not a term that we are going to turn into a sarcastic term for Steven being our leader. It was a term of endearment for Steven from his Gracie. Plus General Seal what is with the Chicken and beer for dinner. You know this is a special day. When do I get Gracie on Valentine Day plus it is our first special one. Plus I got this nagging feeling I cannot get rid of since the middle of the night. Also I did not get much sleep last night because the small of my back was tingling…" Danno did not want that last one to come out let alone this way. That was to be special between him and Lover Seal, his personal Valentine.

Chin was the first one to chime in due to the awkward silence. Danny's arms stopped flapping like a bird ready to take off in flight. "Danno I did not mean to get you upset with the Papa comment. I know it is a special term from Gracie. Plus you know I got a nagging feeling too like we are being watched by someone. I know yesterday I checked on Intel regarding WoFat and he has not turned up yet. Also I know Hess's body has not surfaced and we just finished our case. So we have no loose ends on that case."

"Danno you know I would give our Monkey a good dinner. Don't you think she has some special things going on for her Danno? Brah, Danno and I have been feeling this nagging feeling since early this morning when we were out here looking out at the ocean and could not sleep. Well let us go get the Boss since the chicken is done. She has some specific tasks for today. By the way, I would be Admiral Seal since I was in the Navy and not the Army."

Here comes Gracie and Kono talking a mile a minute. Kono goes up to the guys while Grace goes on the lanai to put on her sundress. She makes quick of her time so she does not scare Grace. "Guys, I have this nagging feeling since we got here. Have any of you had the same problem? It is really bad when I am looking at the house or the beach. Right now looking away from the house on the right towards the hill and road it is not as bad. It makes me feel like I can see it coming towards me."

There is no time for them to say anything. They just all look out in the direction that Kono is looking with an eerie quietness coming over them.

~{5~0}~

Well the table was set with homemade garlic bread, homemade lasagna with freshly made pasta; wooden roasted chicken, wine punch, and mushroom salad. The table had a nice red and white checked tablecloth with candle light all around on the table, on the lanai, and side table where special gifts were being held for later. Finally on the desert table with the heart shaped 3 layer Valentine cake. Now the fun began, Danno was blindfolded holding Grace's hand on the left and Steven's hand on the right. The two of them making sure that Danno did not trip or start a fire with the candles or the tiki torches. They finally got Danno seated at the table. Danno was nervous because this was a special day for him. It was more than just Valentine's Day. This was the year Grace turned the age that Danno was when he got to go to meet his Grandparents. They still lived in Italy and it was their 50th wedding anniversary that year on Valentine's Day. He told Steve about it about a month ago on a stake out remembering how old their Grace would be and how he wanted to have a celebration like that for her to feel close to her ancestors. Family was every thing to Danno, so the look on his face was precious when he saw it all in one huge picture frame. It was that same hour that his grandparents were married on that day 12 PM. Kono got pictures taken of the decorations, of Danny walking to the table, and look of pure joy on his face seeing it. The most precious look was the way Danny looked at Steve (eyes locked on one another) both holding Gracie between them and Gracie looking up at them.

Finally when Danno could talk; it was one of those rare moments in time when he was at a lost for words. If a look is worth a thousand words; then Danno wrote an entire encyclopedia set. "Steven how did you know what to do, what food to cook, and where to put everything. Gracie did you know I was your age when I was at your Great Grandparents 50th Wedding Celebration." Something smelled very familiar with the food but how could that be it was only the five of them.

Steven knows who he was looking for this time. "Danno, Mom and Dad are not here; I made the food from her recipes and taste tests to and from me."

"Now Steven do you know why I call you at times Super Ninja Seal. Do I get to win that one this time?" Steve does not say anything but the laughter to Danno's ears says yes. Danno does not feel bad that he only made the sorbet because he knows this was more for Gracie than for him, so he tells himself. Something they know had another special memory to share with their ohana.

While they are eating their meal the laughter flowed, the drinks were enjoyed (and yes Gracie got a little glass of wine punch with more punch added to hers because this was a true olde style Italian celebration), food was savored and love filled them.

"Well Grace" Kono said as the dinnertime was winding down "so do we finally get to hear why Steve is now Papa."

"No not yet because my Sister Angel says we are not all here yet. Can we now go and have our surfing race?"

Danno says "Sure you guys go on ahead I will straighten up the best that I can here. Monkey are you still going to be on your Uncle's team. (It is odd to not have to specify which Uncle now. Where did she come up with the Papa term? Did I say something to her about my feelings for Steven.)

"No today I decide it had to be me and Papa. It is the start of his and my family bond; our special valentines." Steve hears this and it warms the cockles of his heart and a small tear falls down his cheek. How did he get so lucky? When his Gracie saw the tear she had to climb into Papa's lap and wipe the tear away replacing it with a kiss. Again if by on queue he and Danno thought I wish I had a camera to take the perfect picture. Instantly he looked away and thought he heard a camera taking a picture. In fact he thought he heard it all through dinner but Kono had only the pictures at the start of dinner and off the food before cutting into it.

~{5~0}~

Danno was able to get all the food in the house put away. The dinner table cleaned of the dirty dishes rinsed and in the dishwasher. He got out just in time for the end of the race to see his Gracie and her Papa win by crossing the finish line (which was a tree in the grass near the inlet by the left side of the house). He wished he could have watched the surfing race. The surfing race was two people on the surfboards with long board paddles to cross the finish line before the other team. The team could be made up of either both standing, or both sitting, and one standing/one sitting. However when you started the race you had to stay that way until you crossed the finish line. The surf race routine went out to the noticeable sandbar in the ocean back to the inlet boundary tree.

Danno was thinking he wished he had filmed the race for them to watch for years to come while watching Gracie walk up to him to get into her mermaid beach towel to warm up since it was getting later in the afternoon. Grace tells him "Don't worry Danno you will get a video of it someday and we can watch it on Papa and your 50th anniversary."

Steve hears this behind her and asks, "What makes you say that Monkey. No one has taken a video of us plus the only anniversary Danno & I have is the start of Five-0. Kono and Chin would be there for that as well."

"Papa your 50th Wedding Anniversary to Danno." Where was she getting this stuff from and why the Papa stuff. The day was perfect and along with it being eerily odd. He wished he could figure out this nagging feeling they all seem to have today. It really did not worry him since it was a perfect celebration day.

~{5~0}~

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What in the world could that nagging feeling be? Any ideas on the Papa Seal from Gracie?


	4. Steve & Danno's Valentine Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve seem to be in sync in all things. Will they be in sync when it comes to their admission of love, wants, desires, and future? Come take the journey from their beginning to their future. **** Disclaimer I do not own or represent Hawaii Five-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter was done along with Chapter 4; so there is no need to wait for your enjoyment of this next chapter.

“Well it is time for presents! Steven where did this stereo come from and why is it out here.”

 

“I just thought we might have some music with our desert.”

 

Danno gave Steven a sideward glance and let it go for now. He was enjoying the Valentine celebration too much to start on a rant. (‘Did I just say I rant? No that is not right, the day is just a little odd.’)

 

Grace quickly opened her gift from her Papa and her Danno. The gift was a scrapbook filled with pictures to her Great Grandparents 50th Wedding Celebration, the original wedding party, and room for the pictures from this day. She immediately goes and gives Danno & Steve a hung with one neck in each small elbow. Not skipping a beat, while there were still in the hug gave each a tender kiss on each cheek, along with a butterfly kiss.

 

“So Papa, we hope you like your present that Danno had made for you.” Danno gave Steven the box. Steven opened it. “Do you remember when you were in the reserves when you were 14 years old? You said you had a special traditional native Hawaiian charm. I guess you explain it to Danno since you lost yours and he had one made for you from your description.” His hands were shaking uncontrollable. He had not seen that charm since that day. Why was he so excited to open it before hearing Grace's explanation? He looked into the box and it was a perfect replicate of his charm even down to the cord used to tie it to his wrist.

 

“Danno how in the world did you know what to have it made from such a simple description. I thought I would never see this again. In fact this could be the exact one. It was my family symbol and only passed down to a specific ohana family member. I love you for my gift, which you will never know how important it is to me. I love you Gracie. (Please let me have covered that so no one knew I really did mean just Daniel.) Daniel this is given at a special celebration of love.”

 

Grace now has Danno’s gift from Papa. Danno is trying to figure out what his gift could possible be because it is in a huge box. However with it being a huge box yet it does not weight anything; you can pick it up with one hand if it was not an awkward box. He opens the box to find a flat box and thin. “I think we need a new name for you; ‘Sneaky Seal’ is a good possibility.” Danno having a twinkle in his eye for him. Danno opens it up and the gift is a mint condition Barry White 33 1/3 Vinyl. All of sudden, Danny catches one of his signature songs, ‘My First, My Last, My Everything’. Danny is so excited he cannot contain himself and runs up to Steve shorting distant between them and kisses full on the lips. The kiss is so many emotions all rolled up in one. The kiss is held a little longer than either expected thus causing Chin, Kono and Grace to look away.

 

They part without saying anything auditable but with their whole beings. Grace is the first to break the silence and grabs the record from their hands. “Kono you start the stereo up. Brah I take it you want to hear the titled song ‘My First, My Last, My Everything’.” Steve answers for them and says “Yeah, thanks!” Both transfixed into each other’s eyes when the song comes on and plays the song. Steve and Danno are still standing in each other’s arms. Steve takes the lead and starts to dance with Danny. He starts to sing to Danny.

 

“We got it together didn't we?

We definitely got our thing together don't we baby

Isn't that nice

I mean really, when you really sit and think about it

Isn't it really, really nice”

 

Danny then sings to Steve,

 

“I could easily feel myself slipping more and more away to

That simple world of my own

Nobody but you and me

We got it together baby”

 

They sing it this way to the end, each taking a small section. The very last section they sing together. HOPE YOU GUYS READ THE SONG BEFORE OR CALLED IT UP ON YOU TUBE WILL READING THIS FAN FIC AREA.

 

“I know there's only, only one like you

There's no way, they could have made two

Girl you're my reality, But I’m lost in a dream

You're the first; you're the last, my everything”

 

“my everything, my everything, my everything” This section fades until the end of the song.

 

Once again slipping to a tender loving kiss without losing eye contact and still dancing to the music. They did not hide the kiss, they did not speak of the kiss, they did not rush apart from the kiss, they did just stood there in the warmth of their own personal Valentine memory.

 

~{5~0}~

 

Danno left the music on; so Gracie could hear what he called good Motown music, which his parents played at special celebrations. They pulled up their Gracie into the next song to dance with her. Kono was back at taking the pictures. Finally Danno was the one to break up the dancing for the desert.

 

Steven goes ahead and cuts the cake but waits until Danno comes back with his part of the desert. Danno was looking for the sorbet when he got by a sudden chill like someone just walked over his dead body. At the same exact moment Steve had the same feeling but felt it was directed towards Daniel. He instinctually looks towards the house and smiled when he saw Danny. Danny was alright when he got the sorbet and closed the freezer. Danno thought it was just a chill from the freezer and being out in the sun all day.

 

Grace decided she was going to be the hostess and explain the deserts. “Now Papa made a Pineapple syrup sour cream yellow moist cake, the layers in between are a pineapple pieces in butter cream frosting, and the top layer has the same frosting but with coconut shavings on top. He made up the recipe and I helped him with it. Next is Danno’s he made his version of a pineapple shaved ice he says it is Jersey ice but it is a sorbet which is a frozen syrup and pieces of fruit.”

 

Kono pipes in after taking pictures of Gracie giving the narrative of desert. “Danno I thought you did not like pineapple.”

 

“Grace likes it and so does Steven so I might as well eat it to on those special occasions.”

 

“Like your wedding brah, so when will that be.” She could not help that one little slap of reality. On the other hand, Chin “Cuz you know people on the island say they are already married to one another. So leave it be we know the truth, they are just ohana.”

 

~{5~0}~

 

Once they have their cake and sorbet, Grace decides it is time to tell why he is now called Papa. “So since it is time for our guest to hear the story of Papa and Danno. I will tell you why Uncle Steve is gone and Papa is here with Danno and me. Last night I saw Danno and Papa holding hands on the beach looking out at the ocean from my bedroom window.” Danno and Steve looked at one another, is that the person they thought was watching them. They needed to figure what this was before Gracie got her heart broken if it was not what they hope was what the other guy want from life.

 

Grace continued, “I saw them getting married right there and Papa adopted me that day. So it was a dual service for us.” The guys were relieve it was a girls fantasy dream.

 

Just then they heard the roar of a car in fact they thought it was a ‘vette. Sure enough it was Catherine, so Danno motioned for Steven to go greet her and sit by her. He gave an ever so slight shake of the head. If Danno wanted an explanation later he would get one from him. Kono got up and greeted her friend and asked her to join them for desert. While Cath was sitting down with her cake, Gabby comes around the house. This time Steve does not even give it a thought to make room for Gabby. He knows Danny wants him to stay there with him. Chin is the one to play host and get her a piece of cake.

 

All of a sudden the wind gusts up with a strong cold feel to it. Blowing out all the torches and the candles without protection. Grace decides to chime in, “I saw Gabby from the window last night.” She snapped her neck and had a quick flash of glare for Grace. It stopped quickly when Danno says, “Our monkey here was just telling us a special dual fairy prince wedding.” Where there was a glare is now awe in her eyes. The wind dies down at that moment.

 

“I remember I loved my fairy tales at the times Gracie (sounding sicking sweetening coming from Gabby’s mouth).” Grace knew better than to say anything to the contrary. Kono, Chin, Steve and Danno looked at one another other as if to say ‘the feel of being observed is gone with the gust of the wind’.

 

~{5~0}~

 

The rest of desert was filled with laughter and friendly talk. Until it was time for Grace to go home when Rachael had arrived about 45 minutes later. Grace went to go get her backpack on the lanai. Danny got up to quickly talk to Rachael about her. Cath got to sit next to Steve who was getting up. He passed by her, patted her upper arms as if she was just another buddy. “Gracie, I will run your wet clothes upstairs for you and make sure you have everything. I think your mom wants to get you home soon.”

 

“Rachael have you ever told Gracie about her special guardian angel.”

 

“No, why Danno?”

 

“She has been talking about her Sister Angel.” A quick flash of terror spreads through Rachael’s eyes. “No she does not say anything to me. How long for you?”

 

“This weekend only but she also told me about an interesting dream she had about me and Super Seal there. Maybe in a couple weeks after my next weekend I have her we’ll talk especially if she talks about her again.”

 

“Sounds good Danno. Ok Grace time to go step-Stan has a Valentine Supper planned for us. Hi Commander, so how did the 50th recreation go for Grace.”

 

“It went well and a very big surprise.”

 

“So you knew about this Rachael.”

 

“Did you think it was odd that school would be closed on Valentine’s day. You call yourself a detective. Who do you think did the taste testing and made it for him to taste test? Commander I think he needs a cut in pay for sloppy work.“

 

Laughingly Steve, “I think you are right because after all when do I every take and make so many calls on a stakeout. Danno, I had to quickly change plans when it looked like you could not get Grace last weekend.”

 

Danny is so flabbergasted and looking for his Super Seal and his ex. Steve goes up to Danno to stop his head from bobbing around and pushes up his chin up to close his mouth. Danny gives in walking back to the party area leaving Steve with them. While this is taking place two onlookers wondering what that was just now. After a quick hug goodbye to Rachael and Gracie he quickly catches up to Danno and throws his arm around him.

 

“So did you two know about this elaborate scheme played upon me by my ex wife and future lover.” Kono, Chin, and Steve were laughing and whooping it up that Catherine did not like the lover comment. While Gabby was not sure what she heard but it could have been lover.

 

Kono settled in next to Catherine to catch up with her. Steve and Danno choose the comfort of their own beach chair. Leaving Gabby on the outside with Chin who was passing out Longboards. Another half an hour, Kono gets up and says well we have a rough day tomorrow so we should wrap it up. Catherine was little irritated by this girl who was trying to run my household when I am here. Gabby was past offended by this has been surfer/want a be cop. Normally Danno & Steve would stay seated but they sensed it would be best to get up and escort all out. In walking to the front, Steve to the right of Danno (where there pinkies are hooked together). Kono next to Steve so to talk to Catherine. Chin next to Danny with Gaby on the other side. Grateful that they sort of stopped and the ladies could look at their guys. Maybe they could get a night kiss from them and who knows where that could go from there.

 

“Gabby and I should double date with you two handsome gentlemen this weekend.” Steve speaks saying they had courses to qualify at this weekend. Gabby tried for the following week or weekend to do something together. Danny goes, “You know that is the weekend I have Gracie. I am not sure about the week. I think there is a dignitary coming soon for us to baby sit.” While Catherine and Gabby tired for the next three weeks; Kono and Chin countering why not available. Needless to say the ladies felt reject and unloved on Valentine Day and especially not kissed even on the check.

 

Once in the car, Kono text Danno that said “Chin said for you two to sleep in tomorrow that they had it handled in the morning.” Danno held it so Steven could see it. Danny knew that Kono sent it to him because Catherine and Gabby would think it was from Grace. Once everyone was gone, Steve and Danny turned to walk into the house from the back. They just hooked pinkies again without any thought to it. “So Danno you staying the night with me. We can talk, hang out or fall asleep in each other’s arms on the couch or in my bed. We do need to talk you know right.” “Steven (sounding lazy, longing and lustful) you know you talk too much; right now all I want to do is jump into bed with you holding me and having beautiful dreams.”

 

The two get to Steve’s bed and give one another a long kiss goodnight. Steve crawled in bed first pulling his Danno into his arms being his backup for the night.

 

~{5~0}~

 

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what will the next day hold for our beloved couple. What will all the nagging feelings going on? Who is Grace's Sister Angel? So much more to come, so please continue to follow and review. I am hoping you all enjoy this work of fiction.


	5. Just Another Week

Morning came too early for Danny’s satisfaction. Danny was bidding his time until Steve wakes for his morning work out. He knew there was no way Steve would miss his work out this morning for a second day in a row. Steve would either canoe/kayak, swim or run for 5 miles. Danny knew Steve’s routine like clockwork during the week, the weekend, in the evening and especially the mornings. Steve’s routine is so familiar because Steve needed to make him and Grace at home; as well as, too many stakeouts. Danny knew without the clock telling him Steve was an hour late for his workout. Danny was winding down his internal rant as to why the big goof was not up yet when he noticed that Steve (his Steve) was about to stir.

Without warning Steve’s arm tightens around Danny’s waist turning him around to face him along with his hand pulling him closer to him. Steve takes a nice long breath in while he nuzzles his nose in Danny’s neck.

“Mmmm, morning Danno! How did you sleep last night? Myself I slept like a well loved babe.” Steve said while giving Danny a wink.

“I can say I slept very peaceful myself and loved.” 

“How do you feel about talking about this? (Steve using his head to motion him and Danny’s closeness.) I have nothing more pressing at the moment.”

“Steve, I think we do need to talk about it. But I want to enjoy this right now; just lying here next to you. I am not sure we will really get much worked out until this weekend. So let’s just enjoy the day as it comes until we can talk.” 

Danny goes in to give Steve a tender kiss on the lips. It is soft and timid coming from Danny but he does not want to scare Steve. Steve takes his cue from Danny and plays it safe as to not scare Danny. Just as they are finding their way to a more heated kiss both Danny and Steve phones ring.

“Danno where are you?” Kono asks.  
“I am over at Steve’s getting him for work.”

“Steve we have a problem and need to find Danno immediately.” It is Chin’s turn to question Danno’s whereabouts.  
Overhearing Danno, Steve says, “He’s here getting me for work. Why?”  
“Well Kono and I need the two of you to come over here at his apartment building ASAP.”

Steve and Danny hung up looking at one another wondering what that was just now. Both are thinking well so much for their just living in the moment. Just another short delay in this relationship to work it all out and enjoy our time together.

However; back at Danno’s place, Kono & Chin are going behind the yellow police tape in the bedroom to find a murdered woman in bed. The id on the bed states her name is Lisa Wright. She is from Newark, New Jersey. The apartment is ransacked, furniture slit open, clothing cut and pictures of him with Gracie and/or Steve is crushed. Kono & Chin are not sure if it is a burglary gone badly, someone looking for drugs or gems, crime of passion or just a hate crime. They would not get their answers until Danny was there. The one they wanted answered the most was where was Danny when this happened last night. They were going to have to question Danny about his night with Steve possible and were not happy to ask about it.

Danny & Steve were shocked to say the least when they arrived and saw the mess. Danny was upset by the dead woman in his bed but mostly about his pictures of Grace and Steve during his time on the island. Danny had seemed to know the name from somewhere but could not remember why he should know her. She did not look familiar to him. According to NJPD she was a drug smuggler with some impressive connections but that was not why Danny recalled the name. 

~{5~0}~

“Danny I hate to ask you this but you understand brah. Where were you last night since you implied you just got there at Steve’s house? Steve also confirmed this with Chin that you were there to pick him up for work.”

Steve started to yell at Kono for talking to a superior this way. “Kono you have no ri…” 

“Steven, she does the right and you know it. I stayed last night with the big goof. I had a great time and did not want it to end. I did not want to have to justify why I stayed there to anyone. Yesterday actually felt like home to me for the first time. Not just Ohana home, or this is where Gracie lives home, or this is my job and I have to live here but my home with Gracie and …” Danny had a tear rolling down his cheek and a catch in his voice. Steve stepped near him and put his hand on his back and rubs it while wiping away his tear.

“Danno you do not have to finish that last sentence until you want to. No one will take that away from you. We get it brah and now we will clear your name.” Chin chimes in.

Kono and Chin left Steve alone in Danno’s office. Steve continued rubbing Danno’s back and looking into his eyes. Steve knew that Danno’s meaning of what home is was what he was protecting. It was their home that they had yet to start up and yet everyone seemed to dictate how it was to start for them.

“Danno you are my home also and we will start whatever this is in our own time. Kono was doing her job and you know she is one of our biggest supporters.”

“I know Steven, it is just we take a step forward and then it is two backwards. It is like someone is trying to pull us apart.” Steven leans in and hugs Danno and kisses him firmly and chastely; thinking he is grateful that his and Danno’s office are more towards the back of the department and always knew when someone is coming into their area. And as if on cue Danno hears Kono, “Gabby, Danno is fine. He and Steve are working on who could have set up Danno.”

Danno comes out of his office and into the bullpen. “Gabby, I am fine and we have this covered for now. How did you hear about all of this happening anyways?”

“I work at the hospital and it’s a big rumor mill over there; especially with all of HPD and Five-0 crawling all over there.”

“Well we are great and need to get back to work.” 

Danny is not sure why he was so short with Gabby but he was put off with the last two times he saw her in two days. They were both unwanted by him and he thought he made it clear that they were done since he was not sure what was going on with Gracie. Gabby took the hint and left them all to their work. She stopped and looked back for a moment while they were all around the bullpen working the case. She was thinking when did she become persona non grata. She thought she saw Danno blow Steve a kiss when the others were focused on the overheard but that was a trick of the eye.

~{5~0}~

The night continued on leading the four to more and more clues in the case. Around 6 am there was a lull in the case and all went home to wash up and get a get few hours of sleep. They decided to meet back at 10 am unless there was a major break in the case. Danno naturally having nowhere to go to other than to Steve’s place. So Steve drove him home, to their home if Danno would accept it.

“You know Danno since you have no furniture now, most of your clothes and personal belongs are gone. Why don’t you move in with me? You live there almost all the time it seems like lately.” As soon as it came out of his mouth Steve knew he was in for a rant. Call it lack of sleep or fear that his Italian Stallion could have been killed last night.

“Well thank you for so lovely pointing out the fact that I have nothing and that you have been taking care of me for a while now. Don’t you think we need to get things straighten out between us first and then maybe I want to be able to contribute to a household? You sure do have a way with such lovely compliments and making one feel loved and wanted.” 

“Danno I am sorry I said it that way. It came out wrong. It was based on fear because just think if we did not decide last night to stay together you could have been the one dead.”

“Lover seal, I never thought of it that way. I am sorry for my rant. I am so tired and cannot figure out why this is happening right now to me. Plus Gabby coming around lately which by the way I have to let her know what is what when we figure it all out ourselves.” 

They both agree that it was time to let Gabby and Catherine know shortly that friendship was all that they could and would give to them. They settled into bed each in there respected side. It seems that Danno’s side was into the room more and farther away from the door. Steve seemed to want this place in Danny’s life since Danny is always protecting during work hours. It was his place to protect him at home.

~{5~0}~

Finally they caught a break in the case around 3 pm. An associate of Lisa Wright was spotted trying to board a charter boat to get off the island. Danno got out of the Camero and took out after him. He was the first after him and without backup. They were playing tag your ‘it’ behind boats and gasoline and using guns for hands. Bad things were bound to happen and happen they did; Danno got shot in the shoulder. Lucky for Danno, Steve was behind him and was able to apprehend the guy.

Lisa had been hired by a known drug dealer in New Jersey to set up Danny as a bad cop so his evidence in a high profile case could be over turned in the mainland. Apparently Lisa did not like the set up when she saw the pictures of Danny, Steve and Gracie. This was according to James Esse; the guy that Kono briefly questioned before riding with Chin to the hospital. Kono and Chin arrived at the hospital when the ambulance carrying Steve and Danno pulled up.

Kono & Chin followed them into the ER room while Danno & Steve were in the middle of the world famous ‘married’ arguments. The problem with this scenario is the roles were reversed and the kids were having a hard time catching up.

“Since when do you go in without back up & since when do you like to play with explosives. You are the one who will end up hurt and then I will be left behind to put the pieces back together. Boats are not play toys that goes well with guns; they have gasoline. At least I know when to use the explosive with out killing myself in the process.” Steve says; leaving Kono with a very puzzled look on her face.

“Since when do you go off on rants about how I do my job? It was about me and why they set me up; so I had a vested interest in the outcome of this arrest.” 

Chin decides to throw them off even farther and speaks up “Mom / Dad we got them so calm down. You are scaring the youngest child here; look at her. She even has good news for you.”

This gets the guys quiet for the time being and is filled in as to why Danno was targeted and had a dead woman in his apartment. He would have said home but that would have been a lie. It was never a home; Steve’s was more of a home to him. 

So now Danno swallows his pride and asks Steve, “Well I really would love that spare room if you will let me have it.”

“Sure Danno whatever I have is yours; you know that by now.” Steve sends him a sweet smile.

“Ok Detective Williams, we need some blood from you. We just need to make sure we do not need to add iron to your list of meds this time.”

“Nurse Jenkins would you take a little extra and have it tested for AIDS. Today’s case came too close to home and if my little girl needs blood I will not give her anything dangerous.” Danny does mean it was too close to home in case Grace would have been there last night following Steve’s line of thought. But he also wanted to know since things were getting heating up with Steve.

Steve adds in his own comment, “Nurse would you mine checking out my blood also. Danny’s little girl is close to me and I want to be there for her if I need to be there for them.”

Kono & Chin look at one another knowing what it really is about but they decide to go along to help out Danno & Steve. They are so protective of the two of them that they say they want to be tested also. So Nurse Jenkins collects blood from all four of them and promises that they will have the answer in a couple weeks. The desired response does indeed make Nurse Jenkins think it is for and only about the detective’s little girl. She has known too many cops who go the extra mile for the children of the partners who are killed in action.

~{5~0}~

Later that night at home, Steve crawls into bed waiting for Danno. Danno is nowhere to be seen until he goes to his old bedroom. “Danno I thought the comment about the spare room was for Kono & Chin’s benefit. I never thought you would sleep there; come back to our bed.”

“Steven how can you call it our bed when we do not know where this is going right now. Has the last two days shown you that it could all go away so fast? Did we not just take blood tests to make sure all was in place when we decided what we wanted from this ‘marriage’.”

“Danno, all I know is I can no longer sleep without you beside me. We will talk on Saturday like you suggested; but I know I want you in my life anyway I can get you.”

Steve takes Danno’s hand and leads him into their room, their bed and the start of their life together. The lights are on by the bed, a lone figure is outside looking up and sees the two climbing into bed, and then the lights are turned off. The figure stands there for a while more looking up at the room before leaving for the night.

To be continued ….


	6. First Official Date

Steve returned from his morning swim to find Danny making breakfast for the both of them. Danny is so focused on setting the table, cooking and cleaning up that he does not notice Steve move up behind him. Steve wraps his arms around Danny’s waist and leans into his neck while smelling his scent. Danny has a scent of powder, almond and vanilla mixed together; it reminds Steve of what Danny’s favorite breakfast treat tastes likes but in a Danno shape.

“Mmmm, you smell good enough to eat!”

“You wish you big goofy ninja. What I made for you will have to do until we have our talk. Then you can have me for breakfast, lunch, dinner, dessert and snacks whenever you want just as I will have my samplings of you.”

“Promise, Danno.”

“Promise, now go get cleaned up so we can get to work and finish our latest case. When we get this case to bed we can start our weekend together. So any ideas for the weekend?”

“I was thinking maybe doing something special today. Tomorrow we can go get the rest of your stuff from the apartment. Then we will hang out and get settled in; maybe have the team over on Sunday as a house warming party for you.”

“Sounds good to me. Why don’t you go and get dressed for the day and I’ll finish breakfast.”

While Danny was finishing breakfast, Steve got dressed and packed a little bag for later in the day. He wanted to have a nice change of clothes and some toiletries. He was going to surprise his Danno to a nice restaurant for dinner and dancing tonight. Some how he was going to have to get Danno some good pants and shirts without him knowing the reason why until it is time for the surprise.

~{5~0}~

 

Kono asks, “Danny want to go and get some things for your new life. Why don’t we go shopping for some clothes? I know you have them at the apartment but will you want them with a reminder of a dead woman in your place. So while the boss is working on his reports we can get some lunch and get some great stuff. You will be getting an insurance check for what was damaged and will not have to buy new furniture.”

“Ok Kono, let me tell Steve now and see if it will be a problem for him. I know he wanted to call it an early day.”

So after checking with Steve, Danny found out that the Governor actually help speed up the insurance process for them. They went to pick up the check and went shopping for some every day, casual and nice clothes. Danny thought well it would be nice to be prepared for whatever Steve may have in mind for them this weekend. So as a thank you to Kono he treated her to a nice lunch.

While they were out and Steve and Chin were finishing up on the paperwork another scene was happening. This time it had to do with the blood that was taken from all four of them. Some of the blood (Danny’s) was transferred over to another area of the hospital. It was going to be tested for any virus that may have been administered into his system when he was in North Korea. The rest of the blood for all four had a request from the Governor to put a rush on it. The Governor knew there was more to Danny and Steve’s relationship. He wanted his team to be happy and to get started on their life together sooner than later. His thinking was if the team was happy and not distracted then they would be more effective and get the job done quicker.

 

~{5~0}~

 

Well the end of the day was quickly approaching and Steve called in his teammates. Steve had made a dinner reservation at a nice restaurant along the beach by their home. They had a nice band with a generous dance floor. Steve even made a song request for his date with Danno. It was going to be “Stand by Me”.

Steve was talking to Kono, Chin, and Danno; “It’s been a rough couple days so I was thinking let’s not finish the week with our regular get together or celebrate the end to a successful case. I have some things I need to do tonight. So why don’t we get together on Sunday for a house warming for Danny. Chin do you mind taking Danny home tonight? I have a few things to do before heading home.”

“Sure boss no problem.”

Steve could tell that Danno was hurt and sad that they were not going to do something; or at least that was what Danno thought to himself. Danno was the last one out of his office. Steve stopped him by lightly grabbing Danno’s arm. Steve watch Kono and Chin round the corner out of the bullpen and brought Danno into a warm embrace with his arms wrapped low around Danno’s waist. He gently gave Danno a kiss on the lips sliding his tongue along Danno’s lower lip. The kiss turned passionate and lasted several minutes. When Steve broke from Danno, he was breathless and needed to steady himself for a moment.

“Danno, will you go home with Chin? I have a few last minute things I want to do and get ready for later. When you get home get ready for a truly nice night out on the town that is for just us.”

“Ok my personal Seal. I thought you were blowing me off.”

“Who got you to go out for nice clothes for tonight. I asked Kono to take you so you would not fight me. I also did not want them to know I was taking you out tonight. So go get all handsome for me and we will have a special evening.”

Steve then pulled in Danno tighter for a more passionate kiss; a promising kiss of an evening of dreams to come true … finally.

 

~{5~0}~

 

The doorbell rang as Danny came down the stairs. He was surprised by the sound and hoped it was not Catherine. He did not want to have to be the one to explain why he was there and Steve was not there. So Danny finished buttoning his shirt while heading to the door where he found Steve on the other side of the door.

“Steve why are you ringing your own doorbell?”

“I wanted to put you up for an honest date with all the trimmings. Since you are living here I thought it would be romantic for our first date to pick you up at your home. I hope you don’t mind Danno.”

“No, you just surprised me and I thought it was going to be….” Steve cut off Danny and his rant by placing a good evening kiss on his lips.

“Now are you going to invite me in for a drink before dinner. Our reservations are not for another hour.”

Danno did indeed invite Steve into the house and got him a drink. They actually had an ice tea before dinner and talk about casual items such as Sunday with Grace over for the party. Danno wanted to keep his head for this evening. Once they got into the restaurant they were seated at a corner table. The table was a booth table where the two could slide around to sit next to one another. They did not have to look across from one another and not be close and not sit on the same side to be close yet not seeing each other comfortably. Steve had already ordered a fine bottle of wine, which was already breathing and chilling when they arrived at the table.

“So is this what you had to do when I left with Chin?”

“No, I needed to get washed up and dressed for the most important evening of my life. I had paper work to finish up from the case this week. However I wanted to find you a really nice card to acknowledge our first date.”

Steve then reached inside his breast pocket and pulled out the card handing it to Danno. Danno read the card and was touched by the sentiment that was hand written in the card (in fact it was from the song ‘Stand by Me’): “If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall; all the mountains should crumble to the sea; I won’t cry; no, I won’t shed a tear just as long as you stand by me.” As Danno closed the card and set it on the table the band starts playing the song. Steve stood up and held out his hand for Danno to join him. They danced to this song and a couple more before setting back down to the table. They had a lovely dinner of salad, baked potato and steak. Steve had ordered a sweet custard desert for Danno and himself to share. They had dance more through the dinner and especially after dinner. There was a young man at the bar that had been watching Danno while they were dancing and finally decided he was going to cut in on Steve. He however never got the chance to ask because Steve gave him one of his steely interrogation looks that said ‘he is mine back off’. This did not go unnoticed by Danno who simply said to his Stephen.

“You sure do know how to cut a young guy off below the knee without him able to stand on his own afterwards.” It almost had laughter to the statement especially since the guy almost forgot to pay his bar tab before quickly leaving the place.

“Well he could see that we were here on a date and had no right to think you were available.” As if to emphasis his point, Steve leaned in and kissed Danno fully and passionately on the lips for all the world to see. “Now there is no mistaking it for anyone else to think you are available but to me.”

 

~{5~0}~

 

Steve drove them home and walked Danno up to the front door. He gave Danno some very sweet kisses before he let the two of them into the house. Steve glided Danno into the house while he worked on getting them out of their shirts. They were right by the couch when Danno started working on removing Steve’s pants. He first undid Steve’s belt buckle and then unzipped his pants. Steve stepped out of them while bringing Danno into a laying position with him. Steve was towards the back of the couch and on the bottom of Danno, all the while kissing and exploring each other’s nude chest. Steve was asking Danno’s mouth for permission to enter by running his tongue along his lips. Danno was only too happy to allow the entrance and then came the dance of the tongues. Who was going to be the leader and who was going to follow which was quickly determined to be Steve as the leader of the Tongue Argentine Tango. Finally coming up for air after they shared one breathe between the two of them for several minutes.

Breathlessly Danno says, “Thank God for your Navy Seal training and knowing how to hold your breathe. That was the most intense and incredible kiss I have ever had with anyone and that includes my 14 year first time kiss.”

“Well I guess those skills you can get behind since you got the terminology correct for once darling.” Steve says laughingly and breathless himself.

“I am not complaining but remember we promised to take it slow and we have yet to get our blood test back yet. We also have not talked about what this really is between us. I know for me it is more than sex otherwise I would through on a condom and be done with it. But I want it to be there for a lifetime.”

“I agree with you Danno in wanting it for a lifetime. I do not want anything to harm you and then in turn may hurt Gracie. So let us continue this up in our bed, kissing and holding one another through the night. I can not promise I may not need to leave and take a cold shower or two but we can nurture one another for the night.’

“I want you to know before we make this commitment tonight to follow our hearts; Gabby was a distraction for me. I thought you were not into me, as I wanted you. You were always with Catherine and she was your girlfriend. So just as Rachael was a substitute for me with another person, Gabby was that substitute for me in regards to you. Neither Rachael or Gabby could take the place of the person I really wanted at the time.”

“Well darling Catherine was just a substitute for me also. I wanted you from the first time I saw you. There was something in you that I wanted more than my own air to breathe. Whenever we slept together it was never love but sex and it was you I was thinking about all the time. I respect her then and now. I consider her a friend but that is all it ever was or it ever will be. You are the one for me with all your nuisances. There is something very familiar about you that I have been trying to put my finger on since I met you.”

With all the admissions of love and feelings they had for one another; as well as, for the other partners that were in their life the two climbed the stairs to bed hand in hand.

 

To be continued


	7. A Surprising Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am having writer's block so I will post what I have for you the read.

Morning found Danno in bed alone; Steve had gotten up and went off for his morning run. When Steve got back Danny was getting out of the shower and dressed for the day.

“Danno I thought I would find you still in bed. I was going to take a quick shower and then join you.”

“Babe, I just want to go through the stuff at the apartment and see if anything is salvageable to bring back here. The sooner we can get it done the quicker we can get on with one part of our life.”

After breakfast Steve and Danno make it over to his old apartment. There are a few items that are still of worth. Danno has his hard drive with all Grace’s memories copied onto it; at least Lisa did not find it or have the time to destroy it. There was his memory box (which the lid got torn off) with some of his childhood items, family heirlooms meant for Grace when she got older. There were some clothes that he decides to keep for casual and work; but his dress clothes he wanted those to be new. Like Kono had mentioned the other day, he did not want any memories of the dead woman on his date with Steve. This time he did not want them to be a reminder of his time with either Rachael or Gabby. The furniture that was his was ruined and the rest was going to be handled by the Governor’s office. The pictures and frames were going to have to be done over (or some of them since the ones with Steve in them and the same frames; Steve had at home).

So after dropping off the clothes to a second hand store for others to use. The items that could not be fixed were thrown out. The items Danno was going to keep were boxed up and safe in the car. Steve and Danno got new pictures printed up and purchased new frames. Danno bought some more dress clothes and others; along with a memory box for the stuff he was going to keep and a memory box for Grace’s heirloom items; and finally a new computer since the old one was broken (lucky Danno backed up all his items on the portable drive) so he decided a 2nd back up was important and got another drive.

Steve took Danno out to lunch after their little shopping trip so when they got home they could put away their items and focus on them. Then they could talk more about the future for them. Danno got all his items sorted and put away; Steve was making room for him in the Master Suite. He wanted his Danno to know this was where he was to live for now and the foreseeable future. Danno was sorting out his memory box and was done when he realized there was an item missing.

“Hey babe did you find a loose item in the car or downstairs?”

“No, why?”

“Well, you know that Hawaiian symbol on a cord I gave you for Valentine’s day. The one Grace said was just like how you describe as the one you lost when you were 14. I actually had one exactly like it and always kept it in this box. I cannot find it anywhere and I have had it since I was 14.” (Which by the way is now hanging from the computer in someone’s room.)

“Danno, have you ever been with another man before me and before Rachael.”

“I have and in fact that is the one that I always had in my heart until I met you.”

“Why do you say the symbol is a native one to Hawaii?”

“The young man I received it from came from Hawaii, he said it was a native symbol to him. So I always thought it was from Hawaii.”

“When did you receive it and what was the man’s name?”

Danno looked at Steve with questioning eyes; but he saw the need in those eyes so he continued, “His name was Garrett White. He gave it to me just before he left for this hell hole of an island where his favorite fruit was pineapple.”

“It was not more after he made love to you and told you he loved you with his whole heart. He did not tell you that ‘Babe, you are the only man, only person I will ever love in my life. If we ever get separated we will find one another again and become one complete person again.’ He did not give it to you then and then the young man had to go back home suddenly because his Uncle Joe was leaving on a mission the next day.”

Now it was Danno’s turn to have the questioning look in his eyes. There were so many questions he needed answered; so many things that now seem to make sense to him. But the most important one was to kiss the young man hello after so many years apart. The kiss had always seemed familiar to Steve and Danno but was new; now this explained it all. It was familiar since their bodies knew it was a young Danny and a young Garrett. But so new and needing to find a home, a name to what they were feeling.

“Darling, babe; that was native to me because it was a family crest. I gave it to you so you would always have it with you. So when I found you again I would know you were my first and only true love. I knew I would see you again, that we were meant to be together again.”

“But why the name change, babe?”

“It was after my mom’s death and we were starting a different life. So I kept part of the old name and took Joe’s last name. But when I came home the old me would be the same except it was missing a big piece of my heart.”

“I always thought we would not make it because you only went for girls and that I was your first guy. But I was actually your first everything (remembering now young Steve told him he was saving himself for the one true love of his life and that was Danno).”

“Men and women have caught my eye over the years in the Navy. But when I got to know them they were not you. Catherine was the only one who was a friend and then a friend that suited my needs because I knew she could never be you. I am sure that was like it was with Rachael and you.”

“It was the same and then Gracie came along and we got married. I always knew it would not last because of you having my heart. Yet I hope it would a little longer for the fact of spending time with Gracie.”

“Well I think she is benefiting from being here with you. She has quality time with her Danno now and does not have to feel the tension between the two of you. Look at her now; she is even calling me Papa Seal. She knows somewhere in her that we were meant to be without knowing our story.”

~{5~0}~

Right then Steve and Danno’s phones ring; it is the hospital lab department.

Both Steve and Danno answer their phone and get the same message.

“Is this Steve McGarrett?”  
“Is this Daniel Williams?”  
“Hello, this is he”, in unison on their respective phone.

“The Governor wanted us to work overtime on getting you this answer, your blood work has come back normal. There are no problem and you can give blood without further concern.”

In unison, they reply “Thank you!” Hanging up their respective phone and looking at one another they say still in unison, “Well, I guess the faiths are with us.”

 

~{5~0}~

To be continued ….

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read, Review & Follow to find out what is in store.


End file.
